1. Field
The following description relates to a method and apparatus to perform a biometric authentication.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to the development of sensor manufacturing and machine learning technologies for pattern identification, technologies for identifying features of living bodies has become more widely diffused and developed. However, to prevent successful identity authentications based on stolen or forged biometric features, there may be a desire for an identity authentication technology that verifies that biometric features are generated from a real living body using a biometric detection function.
Current authentication technologies may include biometric detection schemes that are based on various types of software or hardware. Among authentication technologies, it has been found that schemes using various biometric features may have a relatively high anti-forgery capacity. For example, one of these biometric features may include a signal, such as an electrocardiogram (ECG) signal, that is generated in a living body and that is difficult to be copied or forged. However, it is still possible for an unauthorized person to pass an identity authentication using various biometric features that may each be forged or copied. Therefore, there is a desire to enhance the reliability of identity authentication systems to make it more difficult to pass identity authentication using biometric features that are forged or copied.